Bolts have been widely used in securing or retaining mechanical parts. However, tightening/loosening bolts on complicated machines or devices is a time- and labor-consuming job. Socket wrench with ratchet handle, which is well known and is shown in FIG. 12 of the attached drawings to be designated with the reference numeral 40, provides a more time-efficient way to tighten/loosen bolts. The conventional ratchet handle for socket wrench 40 shown in FIG. 12 is only capable to use with sockets of a particular specification that match the particular driving plug 41 of the socket wrench 40. For a socket 55 having different specifications, an adaptor 4 has to be connected between the driving plug 41 and the socket 55. The conventional ratchet handle 40 is also provided with a driving direction setting mechanism 42 which allows a user to set the direction along which the ratchet handle 40 may apply torque to the socket 55.
Another problem encountered in using the conventional ratchet handle is that the bolts that are mounted on a complicated machine may be located at such a hard-to-reach position, such as a deep hole, or so oriented in awkward direction as to prevent a user from using the conventional ratchet handle to screw or un-screw the bolts.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improvement of the ratchet handle of socket wrench to overcome the problems.